Europe's Best Song Contest 2019
|presenters = Anouk Jan Smit Tim Douwsma |opening = |exsupervisor = Andreas Andreasen |host = AVROTROS |interval = | entries = 43 | debut = None | return = North Macedonia | withdraw = Bulgaria | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed country | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Country did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2019 | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = Sweden "Play" |nex = |pre = }}The Europe's Best Song Contest 2019 was the 16th edition of the Song Contest. It took place in Netherlands, after their win in the 2018 edition with Amy von Stolleen and her song "Up There". Forty-three countries participated in the contest, with North Macedonia returning after a one-year break and Bulgaria withdrawing from the contest. Preliminary dates The preliminary dates for the contest were announced on 15 September 2018 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Amsterdam, with the semi-finals scheduled to take place on 21 and 23 May and the final on 25 May 2017. Semi-final allocation draw The Semi-final allocation draw took place on the 26 January 2019, in Amsterdam. The pots were determined on the 12 January 2019, based on the countries geographical position. Participating countries Forty-three countries will participate in the contest, with North Macedonia returning after a one year break, whilst Bulgaria withdrew from the contest. * — Participating countries in the first semi-final * — Pre-qualified for the final but also voting in the first semi-final * — Participating countries in the second semi-final * — Pre-qualified for the final but also voting in the second semi-final Semi-finalists Semi-Final 1 Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Italy, Netherlands and Spain will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Eighteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. France, Germany and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. Finalists Commentators Participating countries * Albania - Andri Xhahu (Radio Televizioni Shqiptar, RTSH Muzikë and Radio Tirana, all shows) * Armenia - Avet Barseghyan (Armenia 1 and Public Radio of Armenia, all shows) * Australia - Myf Warhurst and Joel Creasey (SBS, all shows) * Austria - Andi Knoll (ORF1, all shows) * Azerbaijan - Murad Arif (iTV, all shows) * Belarus - Evgeny Perlin (Belarus-1 and Belarus 24, 1st semi-final) * Belgium - French: Maureen Louys and Jean-Louis Lahaye (La Une, all shows); Dutch: Peter Van de Veire (Eén, 1st semi-final and final; Ketnet, 2nd semi-final) * Croatia - Duško Ćurlić (HRT 1 and HR 2, all shows) * Cyprus - Evridiki and Tasos Trifonos (CyBC, all shows) * Czech Republic - Libor Bouček (ČT2, semi-finals; ČT1, final) * Denmark - Ole Tøpholm (DR1, all shows) * Estonia - Estonian: Marko Reikop (ETV, all shows); Russian: Aleksandr Hobotov and Julia Kalenda (ETV+, all shows) * Finland - Finnish: Mikko Silvennoinen (Yle TV2, all shows); Swedish: Johan Lindroos and Eva Frantz (TBA, all shows) * France - Madame Monsieur (France 4, semi-finals); Stéphane Bern (France 2, final) * Georgia - Helen Kalandadze and Gaga Abashidze (GPB 1, all shows), Nodiko Tatishvili (GPB 1, final) * Germany - Peter Urban (Das Erste, One andWelle, final) * [[Greece in the Europe's Best Song Contest|Greece] - Giorgos Kapoutzidis and Koza Mostra (ERT1, ERT HD, ERT World, ERA 1, Voice of Greece, all shows) * Hungary - Laszló Gór (Duna, all shows) * Iceland - Gísli Marteinn Baldursson (RÚV, all shows) * Ireland - Marty Whelan (RTÉ2, semi-finals; RTÉ One, final); Neil Doherty and Zbyszek Zalinski (RTÉ Radio 1, 2nd semi-final; RTÉ 2fm, final) * Israel - Sharon Taicher and Eran Zarachowicz (Kan 11, all shows) * Italy - Federico Russo and Ema Stokholma (Rai 4, semi-finals); Federico Russo (Rai 1, final); Ema Stokholma and Gino Castaldo (Rai Radio 2, final) * Latvia - Toms Grēviņš (LTV, all shows) Magnuss Eriņš (final) * Lithuania - Darius Užkuraitis (LRT televizija and LRT Radijas, all shows) * Malta - No commentary (TVM, all shows) * Moldova - Djulieta Ardovan (Moldova 1, Radio Moldova, Radio Moldova Muzical, Radio Moldova Tineret, semi-finals); Doina Stimpovschii (Moldova 1, Radio Moldova, Radio Moldova Muzical, Radio Moldova Tineret, final) * Montenegro - Dražen Bauković and Tijana Mišković (TVCG 1 and TVCG SAT, all shows) * Netherlands - Lenny Kuhr and Cornald Maas (NPO 1, all shows) * North Macedonia - Karolina Petkovska (MRT 1, MRT 2, Macedonian radio, all shows) * Norway - Olav Viksmo-Slettan (NRK1, all shows); Ronny Brede Aase, Silje Nordnes and Markus Neby (NRK3, final); Ole-Christian Øen (NRK P1, final) * Poland - Artur Orzech (TVP1 and TVP Polonia, all shows) * Portugal - José Carlos Malato and Nuno Galopim (RTP1 and RTP Internacional, all shows) * Romania - Liana Stanciu (TVR1, TVR HD and TVRi, all shows) * Russia - Dmitry Guberniev and Polina Gagarina (Russia-1 and Russia HD, all shows) * San Marino - Valentina Monetta (San Marino RTV and Radio San Marino, all shows) * Serbia - Duška Vučinić-Lučić (RTS1, RTS HD and RTS Svet, 1st semi-final and final); Tamara Petković and Katarina Epštajn (RTS1, RTS HD and RTS Svet, 2nd semi-final) * Slovakia - Roman Bomboš (Jednotka, Rádio Slovensko, RTVS, all shows) ; TBA (Radio_FM, final) * Slovenia - Andrej Hofer (TV Slovenija 2, semi-finals and TV Slovenija 1, final) * Spain - Tony Aguilar and Julia Varela (La 2, semi-finals; La 1, final); Daniel Galindo (Radio 1, Radio 5, Radio Exterior, final) * Sweden - Edward af Sillén (SVT1, all shows) * Switzerland - German: Sven Epiney (SRF zwei, semi-finals; SRF 1, final); French: Jean-Marc Richard, Nicolas Tanner (RTS Deux, semi-finals and RTS Un, final) and Bastian Baker (RTS Un, final); Italian: Clarissa Tami and Sebalter (RSI La 2, 2nd semi-final; RSI La 1, final) * Ukraine - Timur Miroshnychenko (UA:First, all shows); Serhiy Prytula (STB, all shows) * United Kingdom - Scott Mills and Rylan Clark-Neal (BBC Four, semi-finals); Graham Norton (BBC One, final) Non-participating countries * Canada - TBA (Omni Television, all shows) * Kazakhstan - TBA (Khabar Agency, all shows) * Kosovo - Agron Krasniqi and Alma Bektashi (RTK, all shows) * – Ewan Spence, Samantha Ross and Bernardo Pereira (WJFD-FM radio, final) Spokespersons Each country appointed a spokesperson to announce the points of each country. * Albania - Andri Xhahu * Armenia - Iveta Gygagyan (Armenian representative in the 2017 contest) * Australia - Chin Lee and Joanna O’Ross (Australian representative in the 2018 contest) * Austria - Conchita Wurst * Azerbaijan - Dihaj * Belarus - Teo * Belgium - Paparazzo (Belgian representative in the 2018 contest) * Croatia - Jacques Houdek * Cyprus - Eleni Foureira * Czech Republic - Mikel Josef * Denmark - Anja Nissen * Estonia - Stig Rästa * Finland - Saara Aalto * France - Garou * Georgia - Nika Kocharov * Germany - Barbara Schöneberger * Greece - Mario Christosou (Greek representative in the 2018 contest) * Hungary - ByeAlex * Iceland - Jón Jósep Snæbjörnsson * Ireland - Jedward * Israel - Nadav Guedj * Italy - Ema Stokholma * Latvia - The Guys (Latvian representative in the 2016 contest and 2017 contest) * Lithuania - Ieva Zasimauskaitė * Malta - Daniel Magic (Maltese representative in the 2004 contest and 2018 contest) * Moldova - DoReDoS * Montenegro - Knez * Netherlands - Ilse DeLange * North Macedonia - Kaliopi * Norway - Alexandr Shovotov (Norwegian representative in the 2018 contest) * Poland - Mateusz Szymkowiak * Portugal - Salvador Sobral * Romania - Ádám Nagy-Kilszók * Russia - DJ Dmitriy (Russian representative in the 2017 contest) * San Marino - IROL * Serbia - Dragana Kosjerina * Slovakia - John Clave (Slovakian representative in the 2017 contest) * Slovenia - Lea Sirk * Spain - Edurne * Sweden - Frans * Switzerland - Schweizer Mädchenband (Swiss representatives in the 2018 contest) * Ukraine - Yulia Mushchenko (Ukrainian representatives in the 2018 contest) * United Kingdom - Lucie Jones Other countries List of countries in the Europe's Best Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Europe's Best Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active EBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest via the Eurovision network. The EBU will issue an invitation of participation in the contest to all fifty-six active members. Active EBU members * Andorra – Despite being absent for 11 years, local media reported that Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) was still interested in returning to the contest, but the principality's failure to make the final along with the cost was discouraging the broadcaster from participating. In order for a return to take place, RTVA would need funding from the Andorran Government. It is currently unknown whether Andorra will receive this funding from the government and whether they will be able to return to the contest. However, on 20 May 2018, RTVA announced that Andorra will not return to the contest in the near future, nor participate in any EBU contests. * Bosnia and Herzegovina – On 25 May 2018, the Bosnian broadcaster, Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT), stated that the country will not be able to compete in the 2019 Europe's Best Song Contest due to debt-related sanctions placed on them by the EBU. * Bulgaria – Despite initially confirming their participation in the 2019 contest, on 13th October 2018, Bulgarian National Television (BNT) announced that members of their delegation would be moving onto different projects, thus putting the 2019 participation in doubt. Later, on 16 October 2018, BNT announced that Bulgaria will withdraw from the 2019 contest due to financial reasons. * Lebanon – On 11th October 2018, Télé Liban announced that they will not return to the contest in 2019. * Luxembourg – On 30th July 2018, RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg (RTL) announced that they will not return to the contest in 2019. * Monaco – On 20th August 2018, Télé Monte Carlo (TMC) announced that they will not return to the contest in 2019. * Morocco – On 11th October 2018, Société Nationale de Radiodiffusion et de Télévision (SNRT) announced that they will not return to the contest in 2019. * Turkey – On 6th September 2018, Turkish Radio and Television Corporation (TRT) announced that they will not return to the contest in 2019. Associate EBU members * Kazakhstan – On 22 December 2017, it was claimed that Channel 31 had finalised negotiations with the EBU, allowing Kazakhstan to debut in 2019; however, on 23 December 2017, the EBU released a statement stating that "Channel 31 Kazakhstan has indeed expressed interest in becoming a member of the EBU and hence participate in the Europe's Best Song Contest. However, since Channel 31 is outside the European Broadcasting Area and is also not a member of the Council of Europe, it is not eligible to become an active member of the EBU". Non-EBU members * Liechtenstein – On 4 November 2017, 1 FL TV, the national broadcaster of the Principality of Liechtenstein, confirmed that the country were planning a debut in the 2019 contest, and that they were currently in the process of applying for EBU membership and are "in the process of complying all requirements". * Kosovo – According to EBU guidelines, Kosovo's participation in 2019 is possible, if the country hosting the show recognizes Kosovo as a sovereign country, and since Netherlands do recognise Kosovo as a sovereign state, participation is possible. RTK general director Mentor Shala said that they are still pushing for full membership, and still hope to debut at the 2019 contest. They are currently still in talks with the EBU. The EBU will vote on full membership of the Kosovar broadcaster in December 2018, possibly allowing the country to debut in 2019.